


Not Soulmates.

by duchesskryze (i_want_rose_tyler_back)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Idk what this is tbh just some writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/duchesskryze
Summary: They weren't soulmates. After all, soulmates always end up together.





	Not Soulmates.

They weren’t soulmates. Far from it really. They bumped heads more than they kissed. They disagreed more than they agreed on anything. Ever. 

They weren’t soulmates, but they did love each other. 

In between the fighting, there were soft touches and hand holding and kisses. There was an ever present passion in them, for everything they cared about, but especially each other. There was a love that could last long as any. Even when separated for years on end. 

They loved each other, and that was how their story ended. 

First it was him, he had to leave, and she could not ask him to stay.

And years later, when they met again, it was her. Tragedy struck, and their love was not enough to save her.

They weren’t soulmates. That’s what Obi-Wan tells himself in those weak moment’s when he’s alone and she crosses his mind and refuses to leave (even thoughts of her were as stubborn as she was). 

No, Obi-Wan loved her, and she loved him, but they weren’t soulmates. They couldn’t have been.

After all, soulmates always end up together.


End file.
